Sentada, esperando y deseando
by Paula Florencia
Summary: Edward y Bella son separados de pequeños y el destino pone en sus manos reencontrarse, pero.. ¿Qué pasa si el amor de tu vida resulta ser el actor más conocido? ¿Qué pasa si realmente no es un humano? Bella&Edward, casi todos humanos.
1. Mi primer amor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stehpenie Meyer obviamente. La trama sí es mía, salió todo de mi capocha (?)

**Summary: **Edward y Bella son separados de pequeños y el destino pone en sus manos reencontrarse, pero.. ¿Qué pasa si el amor de tu vida resulta ser el actor más conocido? ¿Qué pasa si realmente no es un humano?. Bella&Edward, casi todos humanos.

Bueno sí, después de tanta espera por fin logré subir el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, ojalá les guste. Después se pone más copado, así que no se aburran ¿Dale que sí? :D

* * *

_**Cinco años antes.**_

Lo amaba, con mis doce años estaba completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Amaba todo en él, sus ojos dorados como el oro, su cabello castaño y cobrizo (totalmente desalineado y revuelto, he de aclarar), su sonrisa. ¡Oh por Dios, esa perfecta sonrisa! Me derretía, lo veía y me derretía. No tenía palabras para explicar todo lo que sentía por él y.. tampoco me animaba.

Edward era mayor que yo, tres años exactamente, tenía 15. Era mi amigo desde hace ya un año y desde la primera vez que lo vi me enamoré, fue el destino, lo sabía. Estábamos juntos en el taller de teatro del instituto, él porque amaba la actuación, en cambio yo por obligación de mi madre, ella decía que la actuación ayudaba a las personas tímidas como yo.

¿Y quién lo iba a decir? Ahora estábamos los dos juntos, caminando de la mano hacia quien sabe donde. No sabía muy bien lo que él sentía, tal vez en su corazón sólo había un cartel de amigos, pero si hay algo que aprendí en mis cortos años de existencia es que en la vida hay que jugarse por lo que uno desea, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué puedo perder? No creo que confesarle mis sentimientos a un amigo se merezca la pena de muerte. Lo que más me dolería sería que tal vez él no sentiría lo mismo, pero aún así, creo yo, podríamos seguir siendo amigos.

- Dime de una vez por todas donde estamos yendo, Edward –le dije, ya cansada de caminar.

- No, es una sorpresa.

- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, dímelo de una buena vez –le ordené.

- Si te lo digo no habrá sorpresa. Y sólo para que lo sepas Bella, –frenamos la caminata y dio media vuelta hasta quedamos enfrentados- a mí si me gustan las sorpresas.

- ¿Y qué? –protesté. No quería que se diera cuenta de que su presencia tan cerca de mí realmente me alteraba como para respirar un poco entrecortado. Ojalá no lo escuchara.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Estás respirando un poco fuera de lo normal.

Agh, tarde. ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo tenía que ser hijo de un doctor? Así siempre se daba cuenta cuando mi respiración se sobreelevaba o cuando mi corazón latía descontroladamente, era injusto. Yo sólo tenía un padre policía y una madre con alma de adolescente para sacar mis provechos con él, y para lo único que me servía era para recordarle el poder de la autoridad, y seamos sinceros, no servía de mucho con un muchacho de 15 años.

- No, estoy bien, sólo estoy un poco agitada, eso es todo. – logré contestarle.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres regresar?

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Después de horas de caminata me dices de regresar? ¡Ni en tus sueños! No caminé hasta aquí para no saber, principalmente, donde vamos.

- Y no lo sabrás hasta más tarde. –me recordó con una sonrisa angelical, una de las que más me gustaban.

- Tonto. –protesté.

- Gracias.

Caminamos por unos cuantos minutos más hasta llegar a una especie de playa escondida, un lugar totalmente hermoso y mágico. Podría jurar que el mar resplandecía como un cristal a la luz del sol, y las flores sencillamente eran hermosas. ¿Cómo nadie había encontrado este lugar antes? Era precioso.

- Es hermoso, Edward. No lo conocía.

- Casi nadie lo conoce, siéntete privilegiada de estar pisando esta arena.

- Es hermoso, en serio. –repetí.

- ¿La caminata valió la pena?

- Algo así, si te hace feliz, sí.

El río ante mi respuesta y juntos (siempre tomados de la mano) caminamos por este lugar de ensueño ¡Era todo tan mágico! Ni en mis sueños más locos imaginé que podría llegar a estar caminando tomada de la mano junto a la persona que amaba por una playa llena de luz y tranquilidad, todo era demasiado perfecto.

- Bella, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante –me dijo cuando nos sentamos sobre la arena a observar las gaviotas posarse en el agua.

- Dime, lo que quieras.

- Es algo importante, préstame atención –dicho esto me tomó de las manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Oh, por Dios ¿Qué me quería decir? Mi corazón empezó a latir cien veces más rápido de lo normal, cosa que me avergonzaba un poco pero no tanto para dejar de observar sus preciosos ojos mientras me hablaba.

- Voy a dejar pasar la parte en la que te digo que tu corazón está totalmente fuera de control, Bella. –obviamente, esto hizo que me ruborice- Sólo quiero que sepas que yo te quiero, y mucho..

- Yo también Edward, -logré soltar las palabras como pude- eres mi mejor amigo.

- No, no entiendes. –me tomó la cara entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos- Yo te amo, Bella. Desde que te conozco estoy enamorado de ti, me fascinas. Todavía no sé como tengo el coraje para decirte esto, pero es la pura verdad. No te veo como una amiga porque te amo, inmensamente.

Mi corazón que ya latía desesperado, prácticamente saltó de mi pecho. Edward, mi mejor amigo, el muchacho a quien yo amaba, mi amor secreto, mi todo. Él me amaba como yo lo amaba a él, no lo podía creer. La felicidad que sentía no cabía en mi cuerpo, era demasiada para mí, ahora desprenderme de el me iba a causar un inmenso dolor.

- Yo también te amo, -solté de repente, sentí como si toda vergüenza ahora ya no existiese, él ya me había confesado su amor, no había nada más que ocultar- estoy enamorada de ti desde que te vi entrar al salón de teatro. No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, no me animaba a decirte esto.. Sé que algún día lo haría, o eso creo, pero es que no lo sé Edward. Nunca me imaginé esto, eres tan hermoso, tan bueno conmigo, siento que.. –de repente y sin previo aviso Edward estampó sus labios contra los míos dulcemente, haciéndome callar.

- Ya lo sé, no necesitas hablar tanto. –me dijo dulcemente con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

- Te amo. –dije, y luego fui yo la que se acercó para besarlo.

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno, al fin lo terminé. ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les pareció un asco? Déjenme sus reviews opinando, contandome sobre ustedes y si escribieron historias también sobre ellas, también pueden decirme lo que les gustaría que pase en el fic. En conclusión, siéntanse libres de opinar. Hace mucho que quería hacer este fic, así que espero les haya gustado. Ahora sí, me retiro y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo chiculas :)

**► Pau.**


	2. El adiós

Bueno, para adentrarlas en lo que se viene hoy subo un capítulo más. Es bastante triste, no me odien por eso. Acá se los dejo..

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: El adiós.**

_**(Todavía cinco años antes)**_

**Bella POV.**

Dos hermosas semanas habían pasado pasado desde que Edward y yo nos declarásemos. Mi sueño se había hecho realidad, estaba junto con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Nada nos separaría, nunca lo olvidaría.

Mis padres ya sabían la noticia y estaban encantados, y a pesar de que ya era verano y ahora estaba en casa de mi padre, a René le agradó más la idea que a Charlie, ella siempre me acompañó más en el tema "amores".

Edward venía casi todos los días, me ayudaba con mis deberes e íbamos juntos a las clases de teatro, que por cierto, ahora me encantaban. Por suerte hoy era sábado, eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Edward y nuestro lugar mágico. Sí, hacía habíamos bautizado a la hermosa playa en la que nos besamos por primera vez, desde ese día en adelante casi siempre pasábamos tiempo en ella, era un lugar mágico, de ahí el nombre no muy original.

Bajé las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina para desayunar. Me sorprendió encontrarme con Charlie, los fines de semana se pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, papá? ¿Te dieron un franco?

**-** Algo así, creo que hoy me permitirán llegar tarde.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo en especial?

- Sí. Bella, tenemos que hablar.

**Edward POV.**

Ahora pasaba más tiempo mirando por la ventana, así podía ver el auto de policía del Jefe Swan en señal que se dirigía al trabajo y poder salir corriendo a pasar más tiempo con Bella. No es que viviéramos muy lejos, a penas unas seis o siete cuadras, sólo que yo tenía mis pequeños informantes que me habían dado este dato tan útil.

Y con un poco más de retraso que todos los días, al fin pasó la patrulla de Charlie por mi ventana. Genial, esperaría un rato e iría a visitar a Bella, tal vez podríamos ir a nuestro lugar mágico hoy, que por suerte no llovía.

Pasé un largo tiempo en la ventana, pero para mi sorpresa, alrededor de 20 minutos después de que pasara la patrulla vi corriendo desesperada a Bella por la calle. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Bella estaba sola, y corriendo. Pareciera como si estuviera huyendo de algo o de alguien. ¿Y si estaba en problemas? ¿Si habían entrado a la casa o algo así? Inmediatamente bajé las escaleras y salí hacia la calle. Pero.. no sabía a donde se dirigía Bella. Gracias a Dios ese desconocimiento me duró pocos segundos, era obvio que iría a nuestro lugar especial, mágico, era nuestro refugio personal.

En unos pocos minutos ya había entrado en la playa, me costó un poco encontrarla pero al fin lo hice. Estaba recostada como una niña indefensa bajo un árbol, corrí hacia ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Luego la aparté un poco y pude ver que estaba llorando.

- Bella, Bella, mi amor, calma. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? Bella mírame por favor.

- Nos vamos, Edward. Nos vamos para siempre. –me dijo entre sollozos y calló agotada en mis brazos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te irás? ¡No, Bella! Yo iré contigo, no puedes ir tan lejos, calma, nos seguiremos viendo mi amor.

- No, no entiendes. Me voy a Italia y es para siempre Edward, no te veré nunca más.

Sus palabras rompieron e hicieron añicos lo que quedaba de mi corazón.

**Bella POV.**

La voz enojada y preocupada de Charlie me despertó. ¡Oh, por favor que haya sido un mal sueño! Pero sabía que no lo era, me iba a Italia, me iba para siempre y jamás volvería a ver a Edward, jamás volvería a ver al hombre de mi vida, a la razón de mi existencia.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Qué diablos haces ahí?! Nos vamos, ya mismo. –gritaba furioso Charlie al encontrarme dormida entre los brazos de Edward.

- No papá, no iré a ningún lado. ¡No me obligarás!

- ¿Ah, no? Vamos Bella por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Edward me retenía en sus brazos pero no pudo luchar con la furia de los de Charlie que luego me arrastraron a la patrulla y me abandonaron allí. Pude ver a Edward totalmente anonado sentado con la misma posición en la que había quedado. ¿Por qué no me rescataba? ¿Acaso no me amaba? ¡Qué pregunta estúpida, sabía que me amaba! Seguí mirando la playa a través del cristal del automóvil y cuando me empecé a alejar pude verlo tratando de alcanzarme, pero ya era inútil. Adiós, mi amor.

**Edward POV.**

No podía moverme, no caía en la realidad de que Charlie se estaba llevando para siempre al ser más bonito del mundo, a mi vida. Trataba de convencerme a mi mismo de que era un chiste, seguramente Charlie le abriría la puerta de la patrulla y Bella correría a mi encuentro. Pero no era así, su cara no mostraba felicidad alguna, estaba.. ¿Desilusionada además de triste? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Pero que estoy haciendo aquí sentado? Todavía puedo evitarlo, creo que todavía puedo evitarlo.

Me levanté de la blanca arena y corrí hacia la patrulla, pero ya era tarde, mi Bella se había ido junto con su padre a un país demasiado lejos de Forks. A partir de hoy odiaría Italia, lo sé. Pude distinguir la distorsionada cara de Bella a través del cristal mientras se iba. Adiós, mi amor, siempre te amaré.

Bella POV

Al fin de cuentas no nos habíamos dirigido al Aeropuerto luego de la playa, sino a mi casa. El desorganizado de Charlie aún no había hecho las maletas y yo no lo pensaba ayudar, no después de haberme arrebatado lo que más amaba en el mundo, no señor.

Me recosté como un capullito en mi cama sin parar de llorar, la garganta me ardía y tenía sed, pero no importa, nada de eso importaba ahora. Cuando Charlie terminó con las maletas, me obligó a entrar a la patrulla, como es de saber me resistí, quería que ocurriera un milagro, que Edward y sus padres lo convencieran, que no arrancara el motor, que se desinfle una rueda ¡Cualquier cosa! Cualquier cosa menos esto, por favor. Pero obviamente como la suerte no está de mi lado, no fue así. No vinieron Edward y sus padres a rescatarme, el motor arrancó y ninguna rueda se desinfló, todo estaba "perfecto".

Empezamos a andar por las mojadas calles de Forks hacia el aeropuerto, en ningún momento miré a Charlie a la cara, no me apetecía. Me dediqué a examinar con lujo de detalles todo lo que podía ver desde mi ventanilla, hasta que Charlie de repente estacionó en una estación de servicio.

- Cargaré gasolina e iré al baño, no te muevas y eso es una orden. –me dijo.

No le contesté, ¿de que valía huir ahora? Mi padre es el Jefe de policía Swan, en unos pocos segundos me encontraría, nada tenía sentido.

Escuché unos golpes furiosos en el cristal, era Edward. Bajé la ventanilla rapidamente.

- ¡Edward, mi amor! –dije mientras lo besaba con mucha desesperación- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sálvame por favor, te amo.

- Vi la patrulla desde mi ventana, no pensaba dejarte de ir. No quiero que te vayas, te amo y siempre te amaré. –me dijo mientras me besaba y memorizaba mi cara con sus manos.

- No quiero irme, no quiero irme –repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer. Edward las apartaba de mi con sus labios.

- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo. Seré un gran actor ¿Recuerdas? Y podré ir a Italia siempre que quiera, te veré millones de veces y todo será como antes.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Nunca he dicho nada más en serio, sólo prométeme una cosa.

Pude ver como Charlie se apresuraba a llegar hacia nosotros.

- Lo que quieras.

- Nunca me olvides –me dijo dándome un tierno beso.

- Jamás te olvidaré, siempre serás mi amor.

En ese momento Charlie entró a la patrulla y aceleró tanto que Edward comenzó a correr atrás de ella. Saqué medio cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla y pude verlo, perfecto, corriendo hacia mí. Alargó su mano, yo la mía y las unimos por un breve segundo.

- ¡Te amo! –le grité cuando nuestras manos se separaron y el quedó varado en medio de la calle.

Me volví dentro de la patrulla y gracias al cielo, Charlie no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En mi mano sentía algo, la abrí y encontré un papel doblado en un perfecto cuadrado. Edward lo había puesto allí, lo abrí y éste rezaba "Recuérdame".

* * *

¿Qué opinan chicas? Pobres Edward y Bella, ojalá se vuelvan a reencontrar en Italia o en algún otro lugar. Ustedes sigan con la historia y se van a enterar que pasa, de paso dejen sus reviews comentando, un poco de verde no le hace mal a nadie ¿no? Besitos a todas :D

~ **Paula Florencia.**


	3. Mudanza, otra vez

Hola a todos otra vez, antes de ayer (el siete de febrero) fue mi cumpleaños número dieciséis así que es por eso que no subí ningún capítulo. Hoy les dejo uno, así que ojalá les guste.

* * *

**

**Cinco años después (presente)**

"_Hola, ehm.. Mi nombre es Bella Swan, bueno en realidad no exactamente Bella. Mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie pero no me gusta por eso siempre que me presento paso por alto la primera parte, como ahora. Soy nueva en el instituto pero no quiero que me presten atención, no me gusta ¿saben?"_ Estúpido, sencillamente estúpido presentarse así.

Me mudé a la gran y habitada Francia hace ya una semana, estoy alojada en la casa de mi tío Peter, precisamente el productor cinematográfico más importante de toda la ciudad (como suele alardear él) ya que hace muchos años que no lo veo y mi madre decidió sin consultarme que alejarnos un poco una de la otra nos vendría bien. La odié por esto. Yo estaba cómoda en mi bella Italia, con mi casa, mis pertenencias, mis amigos y mis sueños. Grecia. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo en París? Nunca antes había pisado este suelo, no sé que puedo esperar de aquí.

- ¿En qué estás pensando Bella? –preguntó mi tío sacándome de mi ensueño.

Estábamos yendo hacia mi primer día en el instituto, la semana que estuve aquí, entre todas las cosas que tenía que hacer no logré comenzar las clases, por lo tanto ahora las empezaba con un poco de retraso. Genial, más atención para mí.

- En nada.. –le contesté.

- Vamos, si estás nerviosa sólo dímelo, todos lo están en su primer día de clases.

- No pasa nada tío, sólo quiero saber como será todo esto.

- Puedo decirte algo que no cambiará, seguirás siendo mi sobrina genio preferida. –me elogió una vez más, lo hacía casi siempre.

- ¿Es que a caso tienes otra sobrina? –pregunté. Sabía que no era así, era la única, entonces no tenía sentido. El río.

- Me alegro que manejes el francés, de otro modo no podrías hacer muchos amigos aquí.

- Lo sé, mamá hizo bien en obligarme a ir a las clases de idiomas, sé bastantes gracias a eso.. Igual, el instituto es especialmente para americanos, entonces no me sirve de mucho, por lo menos dentro del colegio ¿no?

- En el instituto hablan tu misma lengua, así que no creo que saber francés sea de gran utilidad, pero si impresionarás a algunos profesores. Además saber el idioma no sirve únicamente para el instituto, Bella.

- Para mí sí, no llamo la atención, por eso no tengo que preocuparme por hacer sociales en algún otro lugar. Igual tío, contigo no hubiese tenido problemas, hablas mi idioma también.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Tu piensas que viví en Francia toda mi vida? No querida, nací en nueva York, la ciudad del espectáculo. Ah, y algunos años todavía sigo haciéndome escapaditas por allí.

- Ya me parecía, hablabas demasiado bien para ser un francés. –dije, y el río de nuevo.

Aparcamos frente al instituto y lo saludé con una mano mientras entraba en él. Wau, era demasiado grande el lugar. Los pasillos estaban repletos de adolescentes yendo y viniendo, entrando a salones y hablando entre sí. Una joven se me acercó, era alta, rubia y excesivamente hermosa. Me producía un poco de envidia.

- Hola, -dijo tendiéndome su mano- ¿Eres nueva aquí, verdad?

- Sí –dije tomándola con un poco de vergüenza- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Tienes una terrible expresión en la cara, amiga. Tranquila, yo te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites. Soy Rose, en realidad Rosalie pero no me gustan que me llamen así.

- Me pasa igual.. Isabella, pero sólo Bella por favor.

Me dirigí con Rose hacia nuestra primera clase, era la de Biología con el profesor Carlisle Facinelli. Nos sentamos en el segundo banco de la fila del miedo para poder prestar más atención, ojalá Rosalie entendiera.. El profesor no había entrado aún, por lo que decidí esperar en silencio hasta que Rose me interrumpió.

- ¿De dónde vienes? –comezó.

- De Italia.

- ¿De Italia? –dijo sorprendida- Si éste es un instituto para norteamericanos, ¿cómo es que vienes de Italia?

- Soy norteamericana, nacida en la ciudad de Forks específicamente. Pero me mudé de allí hace más o menos cinco años y ahora estoy aquí en Francia. –traté de ser lo más breve posible.

- Wau, entonces debes saber hablar italiano ¡Qué hermoso, amo Italia! Algún día me enseñarás a hablarlo ¿verdad?

- Como quieras, lo intentaré.

- A propósito, yo vengo de Seattle, queda cerca de donde vienes tu. ¿Sabes? A mí no me agrada Forks, es que hace frío, llueve mucho y la verdad no me gusta, a mí me gusta el.. –en ese momento dejé de escucharla, no se daría cuenta y la verdad era que sólo hablaba de ella misma.

Las clases pasaron rapidísimo y para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba caminando hacia la salida para irme a casa otra vez. Pero entonces, pasó un joven de unos más o menos 15 años de edad y me quedé quieta en mi lugar, dejé de caminar y me quede atónita. Sabía por qué, ese muchacho me hacía acordar a alguien y dolía rememorarlo.

El trayecto a mi nuevo hogar fue tranquilo, el tío Peter no habló mucho y yo tampoco, nos dedicamos a escuchar música en la radio. Cuando llegamos, subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, pensando en ese amor pasado, ese amor.. ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Tendría novia? ¿Habría logrado su sueño de ser actor?.. ¿Me recordaría todavía?

Pensar en lo último me dolía, yo sí me acordaba de él, no todos los días pero si la mayoría de las veces. Abrí mi cajón de la mesita de luz, guardé mi reloj y tomé otra cosa.

"Recuérdame" decía el papelito, un poco desgastado por el paso del tiempo. _Siempre, siempre te recordaré Edward, nunca me olvidaré de ti. Ven a rescatarme, por favor._

_**_

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. ¿Quieren que se reencuentren? ¿Qué quieren que pase? Dejen sus reviews comentando lo que les gustaría que pase, o sus opiniones, todo lo que quieran. Siento que esta historia no tiene mucho éxito, por eso voy a subir mi próximo capítulo cuando llegue a los 10 reviews ¿sí? Gracias a todas las que siguen esta novela, hasta el próximo capítulo ladys :)

**~ Paula Florencia.**


End file.
